countrymusicfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullets In The Gun (song)
is a song performed by Toby Keith on his album Bullets In The Gun. Lyrics They used to call me lightening I was always quick to strike Had everything I own In the saddles on my back I had a reputation For never stayin' very long Just like a wild and restless drifter Like a cowboy in a song I met a dark haired beauty Where they laid the whiskey down In southern Arizona In a little border town She had to dance for money In that dusty old saloon I dropped a dollar in the jukebox Played that girl a tune, yeah Never see it comin' It just hits you by surprise It's that cold place in your soul And that fire in her eyes That makes you come together Like wild horses when they run Now the cards are on the table And the bullets in the gun, yeah She was sittin' on my lap We still had shots to kill When a man pulled up who owned the bar In a Cadillac Deville Grabbed her by her raven hair And threw her in the floor Said no free rides for the cowboys That ain't what I pay you for, no She jumped up and grabbed my pistol Stuck it in the fat man's back Said open up the safe And put your money in the sack Tied his hands behind him And put a blindfold on his eyes If you're dumb enough to chase us, man You're dumb enough to die Never see it comin' It just hits you by surprise It's that cold place in your soul That fire in her eyes That makes you come together Like wild horses when they run Now the cards are on the table And the bullets in the gun We rode across the border Down into Mexico When you're runnin' from the law Ain't that where everybody goes? We came to a town With a name I couldn't spell She gave me what I came for In that Mexican motel I woke up to sirens And the sound of runnin' feet There were 50 Federales Locked and loaded in the street She grabbed my 44 I grabbed the money in the sack She kissed me for the last time And we headed out the back Every gun was on us And every heartbeat poundin' There's only one thing left to do When they got you all surrounded She fired that old pistol But we didn't stand a prayer Money hit the gravel Bullets filled the air, yeah Never see it comin' It just hits you by surprise It's that cold place in your soul And that fire in her eyes That makes you come together Like wild horses when they run Now the cards are on my table And bullets in the gun Bullets in the gun Bullets in the gun Bullets in the gun Videos 500px|left External links *Lyric Wiki Category:Toby Keith songs